BumbleBee's Adventure's in The Outsiders
by BumbleBee456
Summary: Ok, so this is obviously a self insert story. So It's about me who get's warped back in time (and place) to 1965's Tulsa, OK. She (I) meet the gang and watch (read) the mischief the gang and I get into. It's not the best summary, but I think you will enjoy it. It's more of like humor-ish, but I'm more good at drama's so there might be some serious moments. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IDK why I'm writing this... I'm bored I guess? I dont know, but enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Outsiders, but I do own... myself? Do I own myself? The world may never know.**

**A/N #2: This is my first Outsiders fanfic so go easy on me.**

**A/N #3: This is also about everything I would say and do in this situation. Not glamorizing or downing (is that even a word?) anything. Also, no spell cheak for some odd reason so there might be spelling or grammer miskakes. Enjoy for the final time!**

_Detroit, Michigan, 2014 _(#GoTigers)

When I stepped out from the cold ass weather into the warmness of my house, I had only 3 thing on my mind: Why is it so messy, why is is it so cold in Michigan, and is mom making dinner yet? I slid off my boots and threw my coat anywhere (which is usually the floor) and headed to the livingroom to watch TV. I flipped to through the recording to luckly find 'The Outsiders' movie was still there. I immediatly pressed play and watched the movie. Oh my, young C. Thomas Howell and Rob Lowe were extremely hot.

Anyway, I finished the movie and I know this sounds weird, but I could of swore I saw a flash of light in the kitchen. I passed it off as my imagination. I then saw another and another light and got up to investigate, And there it was.

It was a sort of circular disk on the floor it was shining grey, like it was made with medal or really straight aluminum foil. I picked it up to find the date and the location on it. That's strange. There was a button in the colors of yellow and blue. Since blue was my favorie color, I stupidly pushed only to be welcome with a blinding light and a sick stomach. After a few horrible minutes, I was dropped on what fells like a road or a street.

I was on my stomach as I slowly tilted my head up. I was, in fact, not in the comfort of my home but on a cold, wet street. It was nighttime and so dark i couldn't see anything. I fet something in bothe in my pocket. One was rectangular and slim and the other one was thick and bulky. I stood up to find I was in my skinny jeans, tight Drake shirt and my only pair of Jordans. I know, not an honorary mixed teenager, right? So anyway, I reached in my pockets to pull out my iPhone 5c and my charger with the decals and dried nail polish on it. I was suprised to see it was dead; It was on the charger all day. And now that I think of it, I didn't have my phone with me.

I stood on the street looking like a lost dumbass (well, I was lost), then from out of nowhere, a really beat up old looking truck was shing it's very bright headlighs in my eyes. A man came out with the face of confusion. He had brown hair (?) and icy blue eyes. He looked fatigued, as if he just came home from work.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I started to say, "I think I'm lost, where am I?" I asked

"This is the north side." He stated.

"No, It can't be. It don't look right."

"Well believe it or not, but it is."

"Whe're talking about Detroit, right?"

"Well Miss, Detriot's a long way's from here; this is Tulsa, Oklahoma."

"What?" I made a very confused face.

"Also, you shouldn't be out here all alone. It's dangerous."

"Yeah, I know. Rapists, serial killers, all that good stuff." I said borely.

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about that, I mean because your..." He moved his hands in a rolling motion.

"Beause I'm half-black?" I asked. He nodded.

"You know, people just don't randomly beat people up just because they're black, It's 2014, come on."

He looked at me strangly and started to come closer to me.

"What are you taking about, it's 1965, not 2014. Maybe I should take you to the hospital." He came even closer and I stepped back.

"Look, I bet your really nice but my parents told me never to get in a stangers car, you know, stranger danger. Not looking to get PTSD, you know?" I told him.

"I understand." he said. My arm suddenly started to hurt really bad. I glanced to find a big nasty cut on my forearm. It wasn't serious, but it was obviously going to get infected if it wasn't treated soon. He looked at what I was looking at and saw the cut.

"Do you want me to clean that up?" he asked.

"Ummm..." I thought.

Well, let's put this to consideration. I probably have about a few hours until it get's infected (and trust me, infected cuts hurt more) and if it's infected enough I have to get it amputate with money I don't have which will land me in huge debt without an arm. Also, I have no place to go to and it's starting to get cold.

"Ok." I said. Oh no, what trouble have I gotton myself into?

**A/N: Sorry if Darry (That's who it was) was OC and I hope you like my OC sort of... me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. Im just saying if I did there would be SO MUCH profanity and nudity and… well sex that it would have been banned from all the schools. Im such a great role model aren't I?**

I hopped into the car foolishly and we started to go… wherever. I really don't know why I'm going anywhere with this stranger. What if he's a serial killer or a rapist or even worse… a clown?! I silently calmed myself down. I'm sure he's an okay guy. I mean, he might be crazy still thinking it's 1965 but still very nice. Once a few years ago, my best friend's senile grandma thought it was 1931 and I was her late husband. She was incredibly sweet until I told her her who I really was. That's when things started to get racist… I'm still mad she called my the N word.

"What's that you got in your hands?" He asked, referring to my clearly visible (and dead) phone and charger.

'_Clearly not your dick_.' I thought dirty mindedly.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said, putting it back in my pockets.

"Well alright." He said.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked curiously.

"My house."

"I mean you can at least buy me dinner before you take me to your house." I joked.

"Ha, you and my friend Two-Bit would go great together."

"Shoot, you can at least pay me for the two of you." I said. He laughed again.

"So tell me, what's your name." He asked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Darry."

"I'm Alayna. A-L-A-Y-L-A." I said.

"Why'd you spell it?" He asked.

"'Cause people always spell it with an I instead of a Y."

"Oh."

"How do you spell _your_ name?" I asked. He probably thinks I'm crazy now.

"Err… D-A-R-R-Y?"

"Hmm." There was a moment of pause.

"Is your name really Darry?" I asked.

"Well, no, it's actually Darrell Jr."

"Ok." I said. There was another pause.

"Umm. how old are you?" I asked,

"I'm 20 years old." He stated.

"Oh, so you're not _21_?" I said like the 21 kid.

"No, I'm not." He said slowly.

"It's okay if you don't get it. You have to watch the Vine to get it." I said, immediately clamping my hand over my mouth.

"The what?" He asked.

"Err… nothing. Forget I said it."

"Ok," He started, "Well, how old are you?"

"I'm 14."

"You know, I have a brother your age."

"Ok, 3 question, what's his name, what's his number, and is he gay or nah?" I said ghettoly.

"Umm… well, his name is Ponyboy, he has the house number, and last time I checked he's not."

My mouth widened, "You mean _the _Ponyboy? Like, Ponyboy Michael Curtis Ponyboy?"

"How'd you know that?" He asked me in a strange voice. Oh great, he probably thinks I'm a stalker now.

"And that means, your Darry! As in, the ultra super strict Darry." I said, totally fangirling right now.

"Errr…" He kind of said, lost for words. Shoot, I'd be too if a psychotic teenager I just picked up on the street knew everything about me.

"I'm really sorry if I'm freaking you out. You know, just say the word and I'll get out." I said sadly.

"Oh no, it's okay."

"Let's just forget all of that stuff happened, okay?" I asked him.

"Well, okay, just because that cut right there is about to get infected."

"Ok, I said as we arrived at his house.

**A/N: Sorry again if Darry seems OOC. I swear, I tried. I even wrote this 2 more times. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! Well, for one, the keyboard to my desktop broke, and I'm using my school laptop right now. Also, I've been really busy, so I probably wouldn't be able to write anything. **

**Personal question: Am I old because I like Amy Winehouse? Please answer in the comments. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Outsiders. Sorry if this is disappointing in any way. :-)**

_Previously on Bumble Bee's Adventures in The Outsiders…_

_"Well, okay, just because that cut right there is about to get infected."_

_"Ok, I said as we arrived at his house._

**Chapter 3**

I opened and closed the rusty truck door with my good arm, which was conveniently my right arm. The pathway to his house was somewhat uneven, making it tricky not to fall flat on my face. But besides that, his house was halfway decent.

He opened the door, which was unsurprisingly unlocked. In my time, leaving your door unlocked is a good way to get stuff stolen. And I don't think they have a security system either.

The darkness was replaced with dim lights. I was behind Darry (Which I just now noticed sounds like dairy. Heh, Darry's Dairy.), but was faced with the gang after we entered. It was the usual, Ponyboy, Soda, Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and Johnny. They were all staring at me, then looked over to Darry, then me again. It made me quite uncomfortable. I've never had this many guys stare at me before.

"Darry, I never thought you were the type of person to bring a random girl to your house." Two-Bit commented.

"Hardy har har, very funny, Two-Bit. No, she's hurt; I was gonna patch her up and take her home." He said, obviously not amused.

"What's your name?" Soda asked.

"I'm Alayna. With a Y, not and I." I said, clear and loud enough for everyone to here.

"Alayna… that's a… unique name." Steve said.

"Not really, no." I said. '_At least in my time'_ I added in my head.

Darry motioned me to sit down, with all his 'equipment' ready. I swear, you would have thought he was a doctor or something. He first put on alcohol, which hurt like hell by the way, and put on a wrappy bandangy thingy. It still hurt, even after he but the bandage on. I stood up, inspected it, being careful not to touch it, and then sat back down.

"Where can I take you?" Darry asked.

"Well, unless you got a time machine and a ticket to Detroit, nowhere." I said, looking down suddenly sad.

"Ok, you can stay here for a few hours, then we need to figure something out." He said, as if he was sorry for me. Shoot, I'll take all the charity I can get, which is something I don't usually do, but under the circumstances, it's the only thing that will keep me sane.

I nodded, then walked over to the gang and sat down on the floor. Everyone stared at me. Again. To be honest, it was getting quite annoying. I dismissed it. I waved, signaling everyone to stop staring at me. And of course, being the old-timers they were, they didn't get the message.

"You know, it's quite rude to stare." I said as politely as I could.

"What are you wearing?" Dally asked.

"Nothing. I'm naked." I said, sarcasm thick as syrup in my voice.

"What he's trying to say," Ponyboy started, "You have strange attire on. Where do you shop?" He asked.

"Umm… Well, I got the Drake shirt at a concert, skinny jeans from Macy's, and these fresh Jordans from Foot Locker."

"What?" I'm pretty sure I just blew their mind.

"Who's this Drake guy? He sounds like a Soc." Soda asked.

"You know, _On my worst behavior, no? They used to never want to hear us_? Wait, what am I saying? Of course you haven't. I'll show you later."

"What about these Jordans you're talking about?" Ponyboy asked.

"These," I showed them my shoes, "These Air Jordans 1 Retro High BHM. And you know how much they cost?" I asked them.

"10 dollars?" Two-Bit guessed.

"Try $120." I said. Their eyes went wide and their mouth dropped.

"What! That's more than what Darry pays for the house!" Soda exclaimed.

We all stayed there, talking about prices of stuff and what I pay for them. I looked at the clock on the wall and found out we've been here talking for a straight 2 hours! It was a mystery to me how I stayed in one spot for that long. I usually only last for 30 minutes at the most and then I zone out. Everyone jokes back home about me being the reincarnation of Ponyboy.

"That reminds me, how old are you?" Pony asked.

"14. You?"

"14 too." He smiled, and I copied.

"It was a match made in the heavens!" Two-Bit joked.

"Syke, my match is Matt Bomer." I said. (A/N: Seriously, look him up. He's HAWTTT!)

"Who?" Soda asked.

"You don't know him." I simply said.

"Hey, you," I pointed to Two-Bit. I'm not suppose to know his name yet, remember?

"I'm Two-Bit. He's Soda, Pony, Dally, Steve, Johnny, and if you didn't know, that guy that cleaned you up was Darry." He said.

"Ok, _Two-Bit_," I started, "Let me ask you a question."

"Ok." He responded.

"You twerk a lot?" I said, trying to stop my snickers.

"Twerking?" Everyone said questionly asked.

"Here, let me show you." I said.

And like I said I would, I started twerking. Up, down, side to side, I had to imagine music in the background. I was straight up laughing when I saw their faces. I would be dying all the time if they were in my time, where the art of the twerking was common. This would be a pretty bad time for Darry to walk in.

I finished, lighty sweating and sat down where I previously was. Their faces were still in shock, and mine was riddled with amusement. they have no idea what they got themselves into.

"Damn. Just… damn." Soda said, lost for words.

"Right with you." Ponyboy said, staring at me.

'_Oh, here we go again with the staring.'_


End file.
